


i want you to stay

by yasungwoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, after idol room filming, hyuckie is jealous, i hope this doesnt suck too much, im bad at tagging, its basically just markhyuck but the others appear once, like super happy ending, mark realizes some stuff, they are just babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: mark loves donghyuck.it only takes him some time to realize it.





	i want you to stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineandkpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandkpop/gifts).



> i started writing that like directly after watching 127 on Idol Room but it took me this long to post it.  
> i really hope you enjoy it and that the grammar&format doesn't suck too much.

Donghyuck has been awfully quiet ever since the idol room filming ended and Mark was worried for him.  
His best friend tends to be too loud and really annoying, so whenever he was quiet, anything has happened or was happening.  
„Hyuckie, are you alright?“, Mark asked as they were on the way downstairs to the vans.  
Donghyuck simply nodded and flashed him a fake smile, clinging onto Johnny, who carefully wrapped an arm around the maknae.  
Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to find something that could’ve upset Donghyuck but he couldn't think of anything at all. So he watched his best friend walking a few steps ahead of him with their tallest member and Mark felt sick in his stomach because he was jealous.  
He wanted to be the one to comfort Donghyuck because of who knows what, rubbing his back soothingly how Johnny did it right now, but Donghyuck chose Johnny over him. They were split into two vans, Donghyuck in the other one, obviously, because when things were wrong, everything would go wrong.  
Jaehyun flopped onto the seat next to Mark, ruffled his hair which made Mark snap at him. His ‚soulmate‘ pulled back his hand as if he was burned, lips forming a pout and Mark felt horrible.  
„Sorry.“, Mark mumbled, letting his head drop onto Jaehyuns shoulder. Luckily, Jaehyun was no one who held grudges and he gently patted Marks thigh. The trip home was really short and Mark had just doze off as they were already at the dorms, so he followed the hyungs with hanging shoulders, trying his best not to trip on the steps because he was so tired.  
„I’ll go to my room.“, Mark told Taeyong as soon as they were inside, the leader looked at him with worried eyes but nodded and Mark walked off to his room, dropped onto his bed. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes, not even bothered to take off his clothes as he tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t, his mind still occupied by Donghyuck and how sad he had looked. Mark tossed and turned in his bed, trying out at least seven different positions but he just couldn’t sleep since his mind was still wide awake.  
After a while- 10 minutes? An hour? Mark didn't know- the door opened and someone came in, Mark opened his eyes a tiny bit to see Doyoung, changing into way more comfortable clothes. Mark propped himself up on his elbows, clearing his throat so that Doyoung would notice him.  
„What’s up with you and Donghyuck?“, Doyoung asked. Marks mouth fell open and it took him a while to close it again.  
„Why do you think something is up with us?“, Mark said, hoping that his voice sounds somewhat normal. Doyoung shrugged and dropped onto his bed.  
„He locked himself up in the bathroom for a good hour to call Jaemin and Renjun. And since you also went to your room immediately, I just figured it out. Plus Donghyuck was not amused over the whole pinning over you earlier since he wasn’t involved.“, Doyoung explained. That’s it? Donghyuck was mad at him because of the show they were filming?  
„Wait, you think he’s jealous???“, Mark asked, sitting up and looking at Doyoung, who just giggled.  
„God, Mark. Of course!“  
Mark didn’t let him explain any further as he jumped up and left the room, almost running to the room across from them, banging on the door and barged inside.  
Jaehyun and Donghyuck were both staring at him with wide eyes.  
„I guess that’s my cue to leave.“, Jaehyun said as he stood up with a wide grin, ruffling Marks hair as he brushed past him and left the room. Mark couldn’t keep his eyes off Donghyuck and as the door closed, he finally spoke up.  
„Are you mad at me?“, he asked, walking a few steps closer. Donghyuck looked so tiny, dressed in his pyjama with teddy bears on it and wrapped in his fluffy blanket. He shrugged, rolling over to the side so that Mark couldn’t see his face anymore.  
„Hyuckie!“, Mark whined and dropped onto the mattress next to Donghyuck. The younger one still didn't move, so Mark also rolled on his side, nuzzled his face into Donghyucks shoulder.  
Mark felt how Donghyucks body tensed up, but as he threw his arm over Donghyucks waist and slipped his hand between Donghyucks plams, he relaxed.  
They didn’t talk, only listening to each others breathing and Mark felt how his eyelids grew heavier with any second.  
Donghyuck shifted under Marks embrace, turning around and Mark could see how Donghyucks eyes were shimmering.  
„Are you ever going to leave me?“, Donghyuck whispered, voice low and sniffy, that it made Marks heart sting.  
„Never.“, he whispered back, barely audible and pressed a kiss on Donghyucks forehead before pulling him closer to his chest. 

Mark found himself wrapped around Donghyucks small frame the next morning, the blanket kicked off the bed since their bodies radiated enough warmth for both of them. Donghyucks face was pressed into Marks chest, he drooled on it and it should be gross but Mark couldn’t think about anything else but how cute Donghyuck looked with his ruffled hair that started curling itself back into their natural form. He looked like a baby, mouth slightly opened and a handful of Marks shirt between his fingers, cheeks flushed pink.  
It made Marks heart beat faster and he could spent hours like this, Donghyuck comfortably placed on his chest and simply appreciating his beauty. Of course it had to end, with Donghyuck finally starting to move, sitting up with one hand still on Marks chest and the other one went up so that he could rub his eyes. Mark missed his warmth immediately, staring up to the younger who had his eyes closed as he yawned, body stretching, before he opened his eyes again and looked at Mark.  
„What?“, Donghyuck asked, cheeks flushed red and Mark couldn’t help but smile. He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes moving over Donghyucks body shamelessly, whose cheeks grew redder and redder with any passing second.  
„You’re beautiful.“, Mark said, voice sounding way less confident than he thought it would sound. Donghyuck giggled and it sounded like heaven and Mark just wanted to be with him for every second that will come. It was now or never.  
„You know...I-i was also jealous yesterday. Because...well, because you didn’t told me that anything was wrong but Johnny Hyung and I...I just thought that I’m not enough for you anymore, that I can’t take care of you and that you don’t trust me anymore.“, Mark said, his eyes focused on his feet and his ears burned red in embarrassment. He didn’t even know that he felt like that until he said it. It was true. He found out, somewhen between talking with Doyoung and waking up with Donghyuck in his arms, that he was scared to not be enough for Donghyuck.  
„It is childish, that’s the only reason that I haven't told you.“, Donghyuck mumbled. Mark dared to look at his...his what? Best friend? Soulmate? Love interest? Donghyuck was staring back at him, cheeks still tinted pink and it drove Mark insane that he was the reason for it.  
„It’s not childish if it brings you down.“, Mark said, reaching out to push a stray strand of Donghyucks soft hair behind his ear. The eye contact was too much, too intense for Marks liking because he had no idea how to deal with it.  
„I...I guess I was jealous. That Jaehyun Hyung and Doyoung Hyung and Jungwoo Hyung competed about being your soulmate when...when I thought it was me. I wanted to scream it out the whole time, I knew everything about you, all the answers to the questions but I...I wasn’t even competing...I can’t stop thinking how you mean more to me than I do mean to you, that nothing we did together was special because you did it with others too.“, Donghyuck confessed, still staring into Marks big eyes. Mark intertwined his fingers with the fingers of Donghyucks left hand that was still resting on his chest, pulling it up to his mouth to press it against his lips.  
„It was a stupid show, Donghyuck. You are the most important to me.“  
Mark sat up, resting both of his hands on either of Donghyucks shoulders where it joints to the neck.  
„No one knows me as you do. You know how to work me up and how to calm me down. We harmonize so well, Hyuckie, I could never harmonize with someone else as I do with you. My whole youth, it only matters so much to me because I spent it with you. My youth is yours, Donghyuck. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You’re the most important to me.“, he whispered, cupping Donghyucks jaw with his right hand. Mark haven't noticed that they moved closer, not even an inch between them and Mark could feel Donghyucks breath ghosting over his face.  
„I would never do this with someone who isn’t you.“, Mark said, before he leaned in to press his lips against Donghyucks softly. He had his hands somewhere on Donghyucks face or neck, enjoying the sweet sensation against his lips before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. His eyes searched Donghyucks, fingers trailing over his cheeks, his lips.  
„...‘m sorry.“, Mark mumbled, only a half-hearted apology because he didn’t meant it, because he wanted to do it again. Donghyuck was still staring at him, starting to blink a while later.  
„Did this just really happened?“, he asked and Mark couldn’t help but smile as he nodded.  
„Great.“, Donghyuck said before he kissed Mark square on his mouth, plush lips meeting Marks smaller one. The older boy wrapped an arm around Donghyucks waist to pull him closer, letting his back rest against the wall so Donghyuck was basically sitting on his lap. They parted, only to look in each other eyes and Mark couldn’t concentrate, he thought of Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck.  
„Can I kiss you again?“, Mark asked breathlessly and Donghyuck couldn’t even nod properly before Marks mouth was on his again, nibbling and sucking the plump bottom lip of the younger one. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark neck to bring himself as close to him as possible. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were out of breath and their lips shined bright red, caught up into each other for an eternity.  
„You’re the most beautiful, the most stunning, the most irresistible person I’ve ever met.“, Mark whispered, his forehead leaning against Donghyucks, who blushed again.  
„You’re flattering me too much.“, he said, a sweet smile on his lips. Mark laughed, pecking Donghyucks cute little nose.  
„I love you.“, Mark whispered, only realizing what he just said as he said it, blushing and hiding his face in Donghyucks chest who was laughing at him. And even if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, Mark still felt like shit.  
„Hey Canada, I love you too. No need for you to be embarrassed.“, he said, tangling his hand in Marks hair who looked up at him again with the purest smile.  
„Come on, even you aren’t as perfect for me to be jealous and wanting to be your only friend.“  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes and Mark couldn’t help but kiss him again to make him shut up, earning a giggle from him. A warm feeling settled in his stomach, how could it not because he was kissing Donghyuck.  
„Uh oh, I guess I leave again.“  
The couple jumped apart, staring at Jaehyun who leaned in the door frame with a smug smile on his face and definitely not looked like he would leave again.  
„Doyoungie, you owe me a dinner!“, he shouted, still looking at the two youngest shamelessly, who were as red as one could be.  
Doyoung appeared into the door frame a second later and with a „what? Markhyuck finally sorted it out?“, Johnny was next to them a moment later. And not even two minutes after that, all eight other 127 members stood in the room and stared at them, Donghyucks face nuzzled into Marks neck so that he didn't have to see them.  
„Could you just leave again?“, Mark asked, his arms protectively around Donghyucks torso as he looked at the older members with a sour expression.  
„But my soulmate, I thought we were meant to be.“, Jaehyun said, falling on his knees dramatically, earning a laugh from everyone except for Donghyuck. He shot Jaehyun a death glare before he leaned up to kiss Marks lips passionately, pulling away again to look at Jaehyun, who was staring at him with big eyes.  
„I guess you have to find a new soulmate because Mark is mine.“, he said, sounding way meaner than Mark had expected it. Mark chuckled, looking at Donghyuck fondly and pecked his cheek.  
„Okay, good, we embarrassed them enough, now everyone out!“, Taeyong said, pushing Jungwoo and Sicheng out. The others followed them, Jaehyun being the last one to leave, closing the door with a smug smile on his face and a wink.  
Donghyuck rested his head on Marks shoulder, still wrapped up tightly in his arms.  
„I hate them.“, he whispered, yawned and Mark couldn’t think of anything apart from cute cute cute.  
„You don’t.“  
He played with the curls, combing through them with his fingers, amazed by the softness. Donghyuck nuzzled his nose in his shirt, arms sneaked around his waist and he looked so ethereal, Mark wasn’t sure how this could be real.  
„I love you.“, he whispered softly as Donghyucks eyes were fully closed, mouth opened again and soft breathes escaping it, indicating that Donghyuck was asleep.  
„I love you so much.“, he repeated, more to himself than to anyone else, cheeks hurting from how wide he was smiling and he knew that he could never be happier than he was in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated.  
> i love you all <3


End file.
